


Hey, Love! Let's Run Away!

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao has always been under strict watch ever since he moved in with his Aunt and Uncle to go to school in Seoul, Korea, and if he made one error, he'd die! Then, he meets ice prince, Oh Sehun, the rich boy of school. Although, Oh Sehun was intimidating at first, maybe Huang Zitao will reconsider going into the stranger's arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. ;u; Thanks for coming across this fiction. If you haven't already noticed from the title, it's not really angst, dark or anything it's supposed to be romantic, fluffy, playful, blunt, and cute, so if it's not very good, it's probably because of that. I hope you enjoy, but I cannot guarantee that. ;_;

His mind loosely hangs over the edge of the bed's end, where the thin blanket just bare to falling down. Simple words and baby steps are what keeps Zitao up in the morning. Mornings are way too complicated enough just trying to escape the haze. Zitao was a sleepy person. He liked to sleep all time because time would fly away like the feathers would.  
  
And as the wind blew, Zitao finished changing into the sharp navy and beige school uniform that even looked slightly military standard from the formal suit. Zitao’s beige pants pants barely fits, hanging loosely from his long legs. He straightened up the red tie and the edges of his entire uniform as he skipped down the stairs, picking and playing with the gold buttons etched in the sometimes itchy blue fabric.  
  
“Good morning, auntie,” Zitao quietly spoke under the blowing of his breath. “Morning, Zitao,” she answered, just barely hearing his conversation start. Aunt Huang stacked several miniature kimchi pancakes on top of each other, and served them to Uncle Huang and Zitao. “Eat up, guys.”  
  
Soon, after they all finished a thirty minutes breakfast, Zitao walked to school, just passing by the several houses next to him. “Zitao!” yelled someone from the behind, “Wait up!”    
  
Then a wild Yixing appears, just right next to the Huang when he catches his breath and then walks slowly again. Yixing is Tao’s best friend and neighbor. “Hey, I told you to wait up you rascal!” Yixing complains and hooks his arm around Zitao’s neck in play as he tightens it by every second. “Oh, please, why would I wait for a snail to move, ge?” Zitao counterstrikes with a laugh. “Hey! Mean!” his friend complains again and arranges a pout.  
  
Zitao chuckles softly and sticks out his tongue, infiltrating his eye smile. “Ge, let’s go or we’ll be late.” Zitao finally says before the both of them rush their way through streets to school. They move through the front gate and swiftly surpass the security guards in the front. Their long legs move faster and they finally arrive in their homeroom class for roll. They stick their ordinary but even slightly stylish backpacks on the racks at the back of the 2-D classroom.  
  
“Ready for the day, Zitao?” Yixing asks nicely, smiling ear to ear. “Yeah, ge, as long as it’s with you, I’m pretty sure I’ll get through,” he answers. “Jiayou!” Huang’s friend starts again, pumping a fist into the air when he does the same as a response. Zitao squeezes the star’s hand gently and says a kind thanks to the elder. Even if they were in the same classroom, Xing was by half a year older than Huang Zitao. Zitao was actually happy that he had someone to take care of his except for Auntie and Uncle Huang. Yixing has saved his butt from so many pinches, Zitao must owe him his life.  
  
The whole class gathered into the classroom as their first period began. Zitao grabbed the first star's hand and squeezed it in anticipation. After all, Yixing has gotten used to it. "Zitao, you're squeezing too hard," or maybe not. "Sorry."  
  
Zitao let go, arms gradually returning to his sides, but Yixing made a decision and snatched the hand back, holding it instead.  
  
"Huang, Zitao. Zhang, Yixing," the teacher called out with an accent. "Here," the two said, almost simultaneously. The whole class rang to silence when the rest of the students' names were called from the roster. The two smiled at each other. Sehun did keep close observation of those two Chinese men flirting with each other in the corner of the classroom.  
  
"Let us begin English class," teacher called out, booming over the tiny voices the loud one minimalized. Everyone calmed down and the classroom sounds subtracted to just the clock ticking, and the teacher's stiff voice that called out some questions for the awfully bored students just sitting at their square desks, tapping their pencils to a song they knew.  
  
The clock ticked and tocked, by every movement another scrap of boredom swings by. Yixing would usually daydream or play games on his phone, maybe even text Zitao during this class. Despite his third rank, Xing was the kind of guy that was good at everything.  
  
Huang Zitao was secretly kind of jealous of Xing, but don’t tell! Huang Zitao admired the man for his cunning beauty, his grades, and his kindness. Yixing made a large impression on Zitao. And the Huang did the same to him.  
  
“Huang Zitao, please tell us the six parts of speech,” the teacher interrupted out in a blunt English. Zitao nodded, and opened his mouth to say, “Noun, verb, adjective, adverb pronoun, preposition, conjunction, and interjection.” He replied, also in English. “Very good, Zitao,” the other said in Korean.  
  
Zitao nodded again, head down and up once.  
  
Class got boring again, after all, English is such a vague language-If you only use the ordinary words, which were the majority of the time they spent complying. Xing lipped the words in Chinese exaggeratedly, "Check your phone!" And impatiently tapped on the screen of their phones.  
  
"You bored?" Zitao texted, after sliding out his phone carefully.  
"Who wouldn't be right now, Taozi?" That was Xing's nickname for him. Taozi. Peach.  
"Xing ge, we should listen to the professor!" Complaints settled in the connection.  
"I'm fine. But considering you trying to beat Oh Sehun, good luck, my friend."  
  
Zitao sighed as he puffed his winds from his mouth, fingers sweeping through his matte, black and perfect hair. He pushed his phone away and worked on the exercises the teacher has put up on the board, right before the agonizing class ended. Who would've thought that this class took longer than a thousand years.  
  
The star and the peach both walked down the halls together, after grabbing their backpacks at the racks down the classroom, and putting books down in small, confined spaces with a lock and key. Peach's locker was just one row down from the star's, and they end up always going to their lockers together. They grabbed a textbook, a pencil box and their notebooks, then they walked down to the classroom they had their next class in.  
  
Oh Sehun had been skeptical about the two for quite a while, they did almost everything together. Though, he didn't see often that they had a date. Oh Sehun maneuvered his eyes in the direction of Huang Zitao and his mate, Zhang Yixing. "What a couple they are..." He whispered, breath releasing after as he stared suspiciously into the stones of eyes they had.  
  
"Ge, after History and Calculus, we have lunch, right?" Zitao asked kindly. "Yes," Xing responded with a nod up and down. "Yay." Zitao cheered. The days in which he had the school's lunch was the best. His aunt never gave him a full portion of food. Zitao would sneak an extra container of rice and orange chicken or salad and eat it when he got home because dinner just wasn't enough.  
  
Zitao tries his best not to let Auntie Huang find out. It would hurt her feelings, but if she did find out, she would never let him eat again.  
  
After each one and a half hour period session of History and Calculus passed by, the two walked down to the cafeteria, several paces down their lockers, and a turn to the left. They went in line to receive their lunch, in which they buy themselves. Zitao accepted his portions as well as an extra half a serving for later.  
  
The two received their lunches and sat down with each other. A new day is a good and fine one.  They pulled out some extra homework they wanted to finish while eating lunch. "Zitao, what did you get for number eleven on the Calculus homework?" Yixing asked as he chewed a dead and cooked thoroughly chicken in his mouth. "Haven't gotten to that one yet," the other said plainly.  
  
Yixing sighed as he continued the rest of the problems on the assignment tjw old and bitter Calculus professor admitted. "Taozi, when are you going to surpass this, 'Oh Sehun'? It's been a month and you've only just got closer to him by a few more percentages higher than your usual. I'm not doubting you or anything but why are you doing this?"  
  
"For mother," Zitao admitted, as he put his spoon and chopsticks down. "Yes, but she wouldn't like it if you were overworking yourself, would she?" Yixing responded. "I suppose not... But this is for me. For me to feel good, and I'd appreciate it if you gave me a little support," Zitao said, right before finishing his food. "Alright, but you absolutely cannot hurt yourself just trying to rank first in class, alright?" Star man allotted, and to his requirement, a response was made. "Alright." "Jiayou, Zitao!" Yixing beamed like the shining star he was.  
  
Zitao smirked playfully and threw away the scrap garbage left from his lunch with Xing, and continued to the next period. They party sighed as they resumed to their seemingly boring classes with girls twirling their hair and mechanical pencils being clicked every ten or so minutes, and maybe even the God-awful sound of giggling and high pitched mini laughs and couplets of people behind their flimsy plastic covered textbooks.  
  
“They really need to shut up,” Zitao says quietly to the star, one desk above him. “Well, you should go tell them that or they won’t shut their mouths,” Xing said, biting on his bottom lip just a bit. Zitao just ignored the comment and continued studying through the endless divisions of learning nothing but a fact or two with his coterie.  
  
"Zitao... by any chance, are you okay?" Yixing asked him at the end of the day. "Why?" Zitao asks. The atmosphere between them of sparks drown in the past sorrows Zitao has had. Yixing raises Zitao's head and hugs him randomly as they walk past the school gate.  
  
"Because... You've been through so much," Yixing says, sniffing up. "I don't wanna see you get hurt," the random but thought of question rings through Zitao's head. “Thanks, Xing. What would I truly do without you?” He finally risen to occasion to say. Xing sighed and conveyed his feelings, “I don’t really know, but I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything without you, Zitao, if it’s so bad over there, then don’t forget you have me, okay? Just come over if you need some help,”  
  
“Xing, stop being such an ass, okay? I can handle this by myself. It’s time for me to learn anyways, but, thank you. Man, I really can’t say that enough. You’re the best, and _I love you_.”


	2. II. Yixing's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's house. PB&J sandwiches. Dumb boys are always dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;u; did you enjoy the last chapter ahaha you probably didn't but oh well, and this one is very boring and plain.

“Shut up,” Yixing says, red staining his cheeks. “You suck, Zitao,” his eyes water. Zitao just stands there, by his side as they start to walk steps closer to their homes. “You really suck, because I love you too,” “Please,” he said exaggeratedly, “‘Just fly me to the moon and let me play with the stars,’ Diana Phanton,” he quoted silently as he kicked a rock continuously on the sidewalk turning gray.  
  
The two walked back slowly, almost in a trance because of the golden crisp sun luminously shining on the sides of their faces.  “Sometimes I wonder where in the world you came from,” Yixing articulated. “Clearly, Qingdao, I think you remember, unless you have amnesia,” he laughed. Yixing chuckled a bit. “Alright, well, I’ll see you in a while, Taozi,” he jarred. Xing sparkled, as he winked. “Go away,” Zitao laughs as the sun shines over his face, “Bye, Xing xing.”  
  
The two turned away from each other and opened the doors with a key, infiltrating the empty space to open. Both doors creaked wide open, and closed with just a slight sound of a lock, closing in.  
  
"I'm back!" Yixing called down the narrow hallways of his house, his mother just barely hearing his voice. "Yixing! Zitao said he'd come over later, okay? Don't bore the poor boy!" She called, her voice curling around Yixing's ear. "Alright! Did he say he was coming for dinner?" “Yes, Zitao’s aunt gave permission for him to come over for dinner, he said he was coming over at about 4:15!”  
  
Alright, now all Yixing could do is grab his homework and start. 4:15 came sooner than he though, especially from the beginnings of 3:20. By that time, he was three fourths the way done of the calculus homework the dumb teacher assigned him. He heard the front doors open. Zitao! Yixing ran up to the escape route, and twisted the knob and the door swooped open.  
  
“Hi,” Zitao smiled and the words rolled off his tongue. “Hey,” the other boy replied, even his heart thumping just a little more because of his lovely presence. “Come in,” he finally said. Zitao walked in and took of his dress shoes and slipped on some slippers for respect. “Want to do homework with me?” Yixing asked quietly, his voice croaking a little. Zitao answered, “Sure, I brought some calculus homework, I already finished history, but I haven't fi ished poetry.”  
  
"That's fine. I finished history at school and I was just working on calculus," the other jawwed. "Hey, do want some peanut butter jelly sandwiches?" "Oh my God, please, yes, just yes!" Zitao begged his arms coming up to a praying pose after he set his bags down to the marble floor, peaks of green and white looking ripped from the ground. "Stop getting so excited, you look like a child!" Yixing said, laughing at his remark. "Do you want to die?!" Panda raised his hand up and pretended to smack him hard into next week.  
  
"But, okay," Yixing then, spoke, walking towards the stove and cabinets close to them. Yixing grabbed some bread, peanut butter, and jelly, and then smeared the ingredients. He plopped the first two pieces of bread onto the seconds, and swerved it onto Zitao's spot, as he did homework. The plate spinned a third around.  
  
"Our specials include bread, peanut butter, and grape jelly!"  
  
"Shut up, you're dumb, get out!” Zitao complained playfully.  
  
“Oh come on, can’t you take a little cheesiness?”  
  
“Nope! You’re so cheesy get away from me!”  
  
“Not happening in a thousand years, my friend!”  
  
Yixing puckered his lips on the panda’s canvas on his cheeks, making one loud smooching sound.  
“Ew! Cooties! Yixinggggggg!” peach complained unhappily, almost throwing a tantrum with a joke and laughing, as he dropped to the marble floor, gaining his closeness towards the living room. He tried to wipe most of Xing’s kisses off his cheeks, but they seem to stain and simmer in a cherry compote color on his cheeks. Yixing just laughed, grabbing his stomach, carelessly leaving Zitao on the floor, even him being peachy keen himself. Literally! “You’re so gullible and dumb, Taozi!” Yixing laughed, Zitao’s face just priceless as he just laughed along with the star.  
  
“So, I have to fly a panda to the moon to play with me when the star had really just been playing with him?” Yixing asked, sarcastically smearing and rubbing it in Zitao’s face. “That was really loud though, Xing! Shut up, you’re a stupid ge!” the played panda exclaimed, hitting Yixing’s back so hard you could hear a smack at about a thousand decibels.  
  
“Oh!...” Yixing leaned back, and put his arms behind him. “Jesus, I swear, you are a baby panda but you’re as strong as a fucking samurai warrior... Now, help me crack my back, and remember, it is not industrial," "I got it, I got it," Two pairs of slim arms linked and Zitao brought Yixing to a stretch and several crackles were heard. "Now, sit the fuck down and eat your peanut butter and jelly sandwich, you ragdoll."  
  
Silly boys are silly boys, no matter what way you tell them to do things, they'll always manage to mess it up. Peachy keen, jelly bean, the boys sat their asses down and started eating a mixture of two ingredients brushed onto a thick slice of whole wheat bread, and finished their lame homework. "I bet you're happy you don't have to eat with your aunt tonight, she doesn't even give you a full serving of food, you look like a stick," Yixing chewed his late bite of his PB&J sandwich, which was the best PB&J ever, especially with Zitao.  
  
Taozi sighed. "Yeah. She doesn't like it when I don't finish all my food so she just makes me eat less."  
  
"That's not healthy, Zitao. Tell her you want some more,"  
  
"It's not as simple as that, Xing, it's impolite to ask for more, even you know that,"               
  
"Yes it is,"  
  
"Not with my aunt,"  
  
"Then come over every night you can and we'll have dinner with each other, and we won't eat what your aunt gives you, it's not much of a statistic plan, but I'm sure we'll figure it out," Yixing altered. Taozi sighed again, "I hope we figure it out, ge."  
  
The pair ate the rest of their after school snack, and continued doing their homework with endless, 'what's number...'s. As they finished their last questions, Oh Sehun was at home too. Finishing his homework. "Maid, what is number eleven?" Sehun proposed. "That, Sir, is 1982," A maid said, draped in a baby blue and white outfit. "Hm," Sehun just responded. He may be rich and wealth, maybe into the point of destruction, but at least he had a little decency.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think I need you anymore. You are excused," Sehun finally came to a stop. The maid stood up, bowed, and left the living room, where Sehun usually does his homework, unlike the peach and the star, which do homework in the kitchen.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing right now..." Oh Sehun just seriously could not fight his curious urge. He swatted the idea away after all. Meh. Back to the Huang and Zhang!  
  
"No it's fucking impossible. I am not flexible enough to lick my elbow you idiot," Huang was about to murder Xing.  
  
Okay nevermind. Back to Oh Sehun!  
  
Sehun finished his homework in the end but had to leave for basketball practice. Today was Tuesday. His maid cooked him food before he left. Now, the house was empty, despite having the maids around. Dusting, cleaning every inch of material they could find. Then again, it was for the money. Always for the money. It made Sehun feel powerful, but disgusting.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what the idiots are doing in Canada right now, do you think they'll come back?" Yixing asked quietly. "Oh, they're coming back for sure," Huang Zitao complied. "Why?" "They can't speak English or French," Logic explained it all. "Yeah, but Minseok is learning French, and they have Kris," Yixing commented. "Minseok only knows three words, and Kris is probably the best bet but he'd make everyone say he was swag before he would actually translate."  
  
Just, somehow, the unlucky Huang was right. Yixing's parents weren't home. They were at work, and at around 6:15 they would return, ad yell the usual. "I'm home! Did you bore the boy, Yixing?!" His mother yelled from the entrance at around 6:15-ish.  
  
She walked in, with her new purse. "Rocking the purse, Mrs. Zhang," Zitao lipped. "Thanks, Zitao!" Mrs. Zhang was usually a very upbeat person. That's probably where Yixing got his playfulness. She wasn't really the type of person to just throw herself at others, but her husband was. They met on a rainy day.  
  
But this isn't the right time to tell that story.  
  
"Oh, Xing, I have some groceries in the car for tonight's dinner, can you go grab them for me?" His mother said. Yixing got up from the warm chair and went towards the door with the car keys. "I'll go help!" Zitao called and then, chased the star outside the door.  
  
"Those two boys," Mrs. Zhang shook her head, left to right, "Always together."  
  
The two came rushing on, hair drenched in water, soggy, frilly  fabric hung over their slumping shoulders. "It started raining," the star man complained as wet paper bags were placed on the lightened wood table. “That’s alright, Yixing, I have some extra clothes upstairs, go get Zitao and yourself showered and changed, they’re up on toy box, next to the bed, the one in my room.”  
  
Xing xing nodded and grabbed Zitao’s hand. He led him up the arabesque painted stairs on the sides. Zitao has been to Yixing’s house many times before. They first became friends when Zitao came here to Korea on his second year of middle school. It hadn’t been long since they’ve met, almost two or three years, but everyday seemed like they knew each other for a century.  
  
Oh Sehun didn’t have many friends, however. He just had a possy made of the boys that didn’t go to school that day because they wanted to skip. Classes were always boring. Days seemed longer. Life was emphasizing horribility. Food was scarce, hell, it was survival of the fittest in high school.  
  
His companions were Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, and Kim Joonmyun. Byun Bakehyun and Kim Joonmyun were the nicest of all. Kim Jongin just curses rapid fire incoherently. Oh Sehun was the normal one.  
  
I think.  
  
At least, Oh Sehun was the closest to normal, but had the worst temper and the strongest type of jealousy that could run someone over. So, be sure not to fall in love with Huang Zitao.  
  
Oh Sehun has been marbled by how Zitao is, just, his stoic black orbs they call his eyes, how young he looks, and just his intellectuality. Sehun only got into Zitao because of his impressive grades, only around three percent away from reaching his superb abilities.  
  
Oh Sehun always thought about the young man. He wanted to know him more. After all, life was supposed to be interesting, right? Sehun heard that the Huang knew wushu, and he always succeeded at that. Perhaps it was a good memory that kept him going?  
  
Contemplating didn’t stop Sehun from actually finding out. He’s been staring at Zitao during all of his classes with him. Even feeling a pit of fire rage inside him when he sees him with Yixing. It wasn’t like Oh Sehun could control it, though. It just kind of happens.  
  
Anyways, back to the two rough housers. Zitao started the bath and brought in towels and Xing brought in the extra clothing. “You can shower first,” Yixing silently croaked, shortly afterwards, clearing his throat. “Okay, thanks.” Zitao said as he took off his shirt, and the light wooden door closed and Zitao was left in the large ten by twelve feet bathroom, with the hot water rushing out the faucet. 


End file.
